The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST) such as an automated teller machine (ATM). In particular, the invention relates to an ATM that is portable so that it may be moved towards a user.
ATMs are well known and provide users with a convenient source of cash in an unattended environment. One disadvantage associated with conventional ATMs is that they are located in fixed geographical locations. A user must go to one of these locations to obtain cash from the ATM. As there is a high cost of ownership associated with an ATM, ATMs are typically located in areas where a large number of transactions are performed on a regular basis.
An ATM is typically large and difficult to maneuver, partly because it contains a safe and heavy modules, such as a cash dispenser, a display, a receipt printer, and such like; and partly to discourage theft of the ATM.
As a result of the expense and size of an ATM, as well as an ATM""s power, security, and communications requirements, it is unusual to deploy ATMs in sites where crowds gather only seasonally (such as beaches) or infrequently (such as sports stadia) even though there may be occasions when large crowds gather at these sites.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the above disadvantages or other disadvantages associated with prior art self-service terminals.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a self-service terminal characterized in that the terminal has a self-contained power supply and is portable so that the terminal may be moved towards a user.
By virtue of this aspect of the invention a terminal is provided that does not require any external physical connection. This enables the terminal to be moved about while it is in use.
The self-contained supply may be a battery. The battery may be supplemented with a solar cell. Alternatively, or additionally, a clockwork power supply and/or a dynamo power supply may be provided.
The terminal may have a wireless communication facility, for example, in the form of a cellular radio-frequency transceiver.
The terminal may have wheels or rollers for enabling the terminal to move. The terminal may be self-propelled. The wheels or rollers may be permanently coupled to the terminal. The terminal may include a camera, a motor, and a steering mechanism so that it is capable of moving under guidance from a remote controller.
In a preferred embodiment, the terminal is wearable, for example, as a rucksack.
The terminal may include a Global Positioning System (GPS) to allow a remote center to track movements of the terminal.
The terminal may include a valuable media protection system, such as a system for spraying ink dye in the event of tampering with the terminal.
The terminal may be an ATM.
In one embodiment, the ATM comprises a controller, a text display, a cellular radio-frequency transceiver, a cash dispenser, a swipe card reader, and a printer. A user may enter a transaction using his/her cellular phone as a data input mechanism (for example, using the cell phone""s keypad).
The text display, transceiver, swipe card reader, and printer may be incorporated into a single transaction unit that transmits data to a remote server, where the server communicates with a transaction host for authorizing a requested transaction; thus, the ATM comprises a transaction unit and a cash dispenser. The amount of cash per transaction that the cash dispenser may dispense may be limited to a low value or to a small number of banknotes, for example, one banknote.
In other embodiments, the ATM may include a keypad.
In one embodiment, the ATM includes a single module having a screen, a keypad, a printer, a magnetic card reader, and a wireless modem. Conveniently, this module is a Verifone (trade mark) OMNI 3350(trademark)(trade mark), available from Verifone, Santa Clara, Calif., U.S.A.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of providing automated transactions at a portable device, the method comprising the steps of:
(i) identifying people who may wish to conduct automated transactions;
(ii) moving a portable self-service terminal to the vicinity of the identified people;
(iii) moving the terminal to any individual indicating a desire to conduct an automated transaction; and
(iv) allowing the individual to conduct an automated transaction.